Fable III
by Nate Ryan
Summary: Ryan was once an orphan living in a Bloodstone Alley. Now after being given a chance at a new life, he sets out on a journey but with perilous encounters on the way he'll undoubtedly have some bumps along the road...
1. Fable III Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE FABLE FRANCHISE; THIS IS PURELY FAN-FICTION!!!_**

**_Message to readers: I thought it would be interesting to create my own FABLE Story. This is my first story but don't let that hold you back when you review it..._**

_**Fable III**_

_**Chapter - 1**_

It was a cool breezy morning in Bloodstone, the orange-red sun was rising over the horizon and was illuminating the dark town. There were several women, all of which were dotted across the sea's shore, admiring the glossy and glistening surface on the water, as it reflected the sun's natural and romantic view. Near the middle of the town was the local tavern, which was neighbored by the Barber shop. In the middle was an alley, which is were our story takes place... There he was, - Ryan - our hero was emerging from a distressful sleep. Sleeping on the gravel in an alley, is never pleasant, but our Hero has made it his home. Ryan stood up and stretched, he walked out of the alley and squinted at the sudden light. After a few seconds his eyes had adjusted to the bright light and Ryan was able to see. Ryan sat on the floor next to the entrance to the Tavern; with his head down, and hands out Ryan was pleading for some _gold_. People walked passed him and ignored him, there was one man who walked by and muttered underneath his breath:

_" Get a job kid, ya no good dirty street bum "_

Later that evening, there was a woman who gave Ryan 10 gold and said:

_" Aw.. You poor Lad. Here take this sweetie! "_

Ryan closed his hand slowly clenching the cold metal currency, looked up and said in a raspy and malnourished voice:

_" Thank-you its greatly appreciated... I wish people w, were as generous as you... "_

Ryan got up and started to walk toward the " Produce Stall ", he walked down glumly, hearing things as he passed by. Listening to the ridicule he received by various men and women as he made his way down there...

_" Get a Job! "_

_" We don't need beggars like you in this society! This town is bad enough as it is. We could do without Scum Like you!!! "_

_" Lazy arse bum! "_

_" Hope you leave soon, I'd have more pocket change, if people like you got a job! And stopped begging and interfering in my LIFE!"_

Remarks like this, always tear away at Ryan's soul; beating his desire to live, farther down the drain. Ryan's life started to fail ever since he was a young child. As a teenager Ryan tries to forget it, but the vivid visions he receives from that vicious night, seems to keep living on in his soul. Ryan trying to forget it, started walking even faster; as if he was going to leave the painful memories behind him, out running them... Ryan sometimes thought that the necklace given to him by his family on his birthday was what kept reminding him, but Ryan wouldn't get rid of it; no matter what... A minute later Ryan made it to the shop, walking up to the vendor. He looks at him with a wide grin, and says:

_" Ello there! What'll it be? We got a special on Mutton, but only if you puchase the Balverine Wine; Strong stuff it is!"_

Ryan holds his hand out, with the ten gold in his risen hand, The vendor looks at his hand closely and finally says:

_" Hm... Ten Gold? I'm sorry Lad, but my cheapest item is this Russet Apple! Which is Five Gold! Lucky You! "_

The vendor turned and picked up the Russet Apple, and held it out, with his other hand he had an empty palm, awaiting the money... Ryan counted five gold, and placed it on his empty palm; Ryan gently grabbed the Russet Apple in the Vendor's friendly hand.

_" Come Again Lad!! "_

Ryan walked back to the Alley where he sat down, and held the Apple up to his face. He opened his mouth about to take a bite until a shadowy figure walked up...

_" Ey! Thanks for buyin' me dinna! "_

It was Russel, the Brute that has always picked on Ryan ever since he arrived in Bloodstone...

_" So?! Are ya' gonna hand it ova or What?! "_

Ryan ignored him, and his teeth had made solid contact with the apple, about to bite down Russel responded by the action and said:

_" Damn-it you arse! you got ya' germs all ova it! Now I'm gonna Starve!!! "_

Russel took a step forward and knocked the Russet Apple out of Ryan's hungry mouth, Ryan stood up and started to walk away. Russel got infuriated and yelled:

_" Ey! you betta' pay what ya owe! "_

Russel pushed him and Ryan stumbled into the streets of Bloodstone; Russel ran up to him and punched him into the stomach. Russel pushed him once more, and asked:

_" So ya not gonna do notin'? "_

Ryan didn't make eye contact with him, trying to prevent a fight Ryan tried to walk away once more. Russel then smirked and twisted Ryan around, and punched him in the face. Ryan was then pushed a few feet to the right, and keeled down while he regained balance. Taking his hand Ryan felt his face, in pain Ryan stopped, and placed his hand to his side.. Ryan stood up, and cocked his head to the side. Before Ryan could do anything, someone passing by said:

_" Ey! These two beggars are fightin'!!! C'mon everyone lets watch! "_

In no time people formed a circle around the two teenagers. This kept Ryan from walking away, Russel then fixed his glance at Ryan's Necklace, the Gold glistening in the noon sun, Russel smiled and laugh manically... Ryan looked confused, Why was he laughing? Russel then walked in front of Ryan only about a foot away. He than said:

_" Oh my! Silly me! We shouldn't be fightin'! C'mon lets shake on it! "_

Russel held his hand out, ready to shake Ryan's hand. Ryan was hesitant at first but than held out his hand and shook upon it. Ryan made a small smile; Maybe Russel had changed?

_" Ha, Ha, Ha!!! Ya stopid Idiot!! "_

Russel gripped his hand with great force, with his free hand Russel gripped the Necklace around Ryan's neck and pulled it; Ryan tried to prevent it but Russel Headbutted Ryan. After such a blow ryan fell to the ground, when Ryan fell the necklace broke, and Russel kept the remains.

_" Oi! Its mine now ya' stopid jack arse! "_

Russel pushed the people who were surrounding the scene away. He than ran away. Ryan dazed from the intense blow stood up. Ryan felt around his neck, and noticed the necklace was missing; he felt the intense feeling of rage fill his soul. Ryan looked around and asked:

**_" Where did he go?! "_**

A few people were actually startled by the sudden outburst, everyone was silent that is until a man walked up. It was a man with shoulder length hair, and a short haired beard. He was dressed in a black Mage's coat, with black trousers and black explorer boots. There was a Large Axe and Clockwork Rifle attached to his back.

**" He went that way... It looked like he was heading out of city limits... If you go now you could catch him... Good Luck!"**

There was a slight echo in his voice, his voice was deep and mysterious. After answering Ryan's question he moved over so Ryan could pass. Ryan nodded and ran after him, running after him determined to get his necklace back, Ryan noticed he was heading for Wraithmarsh. Ryan had his doubts, but he pushed them aside, finding that necklace; was his first priority! Ryan ventured ever so deeper into the dangers of Wraithmarsh. Ryan was now walking cautious of what could be ahead he heard a scream deep inside the Marsh.

_" N, N, NO! Please! Stop it you Bloody Nutter! "_

Ryan started to run, trying to reach Russel... Something bad had happened, Russel's voice was cracking up as if he was sobbing. As Ryan ventured deeper into the wet marsh a thick fog started to coat it, unable to see Ryan stopped running and stood perfectly still. Listening for the slightest of movements, giving him a hint, that Russel was nearby... A moment later, Ryan saw a sudden movement in the thick fog; walking cautiously, Ryan looked around as he walked. He continued on, no longer than a minute later did he trip over Russel's motionless body. Ryan knelled down in front of him, he was in a fetal position; he stop uttering the same sentence over, and over, and over...

_" Please, **Please**, make it stop mummy,** Please**... "_

Then Ryan saw a small glimpse of Scarlet. It was like tattered cloth, it just rushed pass. Ryan stood up, startled he was motionless, like he was frozen in Ice... Then there was a small _hiss_, which turned into a creepy raspy voice. It was of a woman, she was just _hissing_ like a feline until she finally talked:

_" *Hiss* Its your fault *Hiss* your parents *Hiss* died..."_

_" *Hiss* You should have *hiss* Been there!!! "_

_" *Hiss* your parents died *hiss* because you were weak! You are *Hiss* pathetic..."_

A tear rolled down Ryan's cheek, the visions of his home passed through his mind once more... The blood spattered walls, the countless people murdered... The screams at the camp, everything was horrific! The things he had witnessed, were horrible... A shadowy figure started to emerge from the dense mist, it was a hovering hooded figure. It was a woman, she was in a Scarlet robe, her hands covering her face. She held out her hand and a blue glow started to engulf the figures hand... The Blue glow intensifiedwith every passing second, Russel started to move, he was floating in the air. He was covered in a maroon glow, the figure overturned its hand, now showing its palm. The figure clenched a fist, and blood was tricklingdown his mouth, then there was a loud "crack" and Russel was dead. On the floor Russel was dead with blood all over him. Ryan felt horrible; Russel didn't deserve to die! No one does... The figure held up its other hand and the glow started to resume its place residing on its palm. Overturning its hand once more Ryan was engulfed in the maroon glow, and floating. The figure clenched its fist; Ryan closed his eyes once and opened them once more, his life was flashing before him. The horrible massacre of his childhood, and finally his teenage years, which he hated every second of... Then all of a sudden it came to a halt, and he was facing the figure once more. It was shaking all over, as if it was having a seizure in the air. The maroon glow turned white, the glow on the figures hand dissipated, yet Ryan was still in the air. The figure was thrown back, by the white glow; the Fog disappeared... The figure was thrown back, its fell into the ground with a soul flying out of it chest. Ryan fell down; he was first thinking:

_" What the hell just happened?! "_

He then threw his head over to the side, and noticed Russel's dead blood soaked body. Ryan crawled over toward Russel and started to just stare at him. For the next five minutes Ryan was sitting there motionless, staring at Russel. Then there was a villager he heard in the distance saying:

_" I think they went ova here! "_

Ryan looked away trying to spot where the voice was coming from, Ryan then looked at Russel, he was dead... What would happen if the villagers saw this? What would they think? Ryan stumbled to his feet, and started to walk away; unknown to the dangers outside of Bloodstone, he continued on.

**_Narrator:_** **_Ryan wondered Warithmarsh for a weeks until he was discovered by a man. It was the same man that helped him find Russel. The man had taken him in, at his home in Westcliff. He trained him in the arts of combat, and ranged weaponry... The mysterious man's name was Dante, who was once a renown hero, but was soon forgotten after the Hero's Guild's Raid. It wasn't until five years, that Dante told Ryan about his destiny... His major role in this world and his inevitable demise behind it... _**

**_Read the next chapter to read more....................._**


	2. Fable III Chapter 2

**Fable III Chapter (Ch.) 2**

_Author's Note: I will **NOT** create another chapter **UNLESS** I receive at least **5** **Reviews** requesting another chapter... Let me know what you think, please, its a little **discouraging** when you only get like one or two comments, it just.... I don't know. **Just please if you want another chapter than post at lest five comments.**_

**_Alright... LETS DO THIS!!!_**

_**Fable III**_

_**Chapter - 2**_

* * *

Ryan awoke from a menacing nightmare.. Its is still here to haunt him, after so many years, the nightmares and visions concerning the death of his family and friends, continue to Vex him. Ryan sat up, looking around inside the his room, Ryan climbed out of bed. Cautious, hoping he wouldn't awaken Dante from his... Snoring slumber; Ryan stepped down stairs and into the family room, he walked toward the door and opened it with complete silence. Ryan walked outside onto the patio, all of a sudden the silence broken by the creak of wood, Ryan locked up didn't make a move. Listening for the next loud snore made by Dante, it wasn't until at least a minute later until Ryan heard the snore. Relieved Ryan jumped stealthily onto the ground avoiding any other potentially 'squeaky' floor boards. Ryan started walking; about a couple yards into the walk Ryan turned to see the house he now lived in. Ryan turned around and said:

_" Can't believe its been so long... "_

Ryan walked on until he reached a hill, running up the steep hill Ryan made it to the top. Looking out into the beauty, the hill had a spectacular view of the horizon and the ocean surrounding it. The orange-red sun slowly rising up into the sky, the glistening surface of the water reflecting it. Ryan sat on the lush grass that had grown on the steep hill, admiring the beauty... Ryan looked down and there was a Daisy, Ryan picked the flower, looked into it deeply. There was no other noise but the crashing waves on the shore and the seagull crying out. It was like that for another thirty minutes until some one walked up behind Ryan. Ryan didn't notice, he was to focused on the sun rise and flower. The figure stood about a foot behind Ryan, still unaware of the person behind him he was startled to hear it speak:

_" Hello... Are you upset with something? "_

Ryan cocked his head to the side, startled by the sudden action. Ryan's heart beating a mile a minute, Ryan took a deep breath and stood up. He turned around, and saw a young woman. She was about his age, she had brown straight hair, she had blue eyes. Ryan was speechless he had never seen anyone so beautiful. She then giggled and said:

_" I didn't mean to scare ya... "_

Her face went from playful to serious and then said:

_" Like I said earlier, I come here sometimes when I feel upset, or stressed-out "_

She walked up toward the foot of the hill, in front of Ryan. She took in a deep breath, turned around and said:

_" My name's Amber, whats yours? "_

She put on a cute smile awaiting an answer; Ryan did a small laugh, cleared his throat, and after a very small pause said:

_" M, my, **my** name is Ryan_ "

Amber giggled walked a few steps forward, and then said:

_" Its nice to meet you Ryan, so, what are you upset about? Did something happen? Or are you just stressed-out? "_

Ryan took one step back and said:

_" I don't think you should know why I'm so upset, its kinda.. c, complicated... "_

Amber frowned disappointed, she turned back around and said:

_" Well, I hope it gets better "_

Ryan frowned and started to walk down the hill, and as he did he said:

_" Yeah... I.. I, really, Really, hope so too... "_

Amber turned back around and responded:

_" What was that? Did you say something? "_

Stopped and answered back without even turning to face her:

_" No! I, I didn't say a thing "_

Amber started to walk down the hill with Ryan, once they finally made it down the hill there was a man there. It was a man of medium build, a little fat but you wouldn't notice unless you were close to him. Amber turned and stared at the man, she was then waving at him... He then shouted:

_" Ey! AMBA! Come ova here! Weve been lookin all ova for ya! "_

Amber turned, it was a man of medium build. A little fat, but there was more noticable muscle; She extended her hand up in the air and waved at him. Amber turned around facing Ryan hugged him, and said:

_" It was nice meeting you Ryan, I hope we meet again "_

She ran over towards the man, they exchanged words, and sooner or later they both laughed, and started to walk away. Ryan stepped a step back and chuckled, he then started to walk back troward the Dante's home. Ryan was walking calmly thinking over his encounter with Amber. Ryan saw his home in the distance, and ran north toward his home when he made it he tripped and fell flat on his face. Ran got up slowly rubbing his forehead, Ryan looked up at the home and with astonished at what he had seen. The house was broken into, The Door lay on one Hinge... Ryan was cautious, and the same time anxious of what he may see inside. Ryan took out a small Flintlock Pistol from his back pocket, holding it steadily, taking small steps, until he reached the door. He turned and faced the wreaked house, there was nothing.. Nothing, that looked dangerous. He took two steps inside and all of a sudden a bandit kicked the couch over making some sort of makeshift _" Cover _".

_" AHHHH!!! BOSS, WE GOT AN INTRUDA!!! "_

The Bandit took cover behind the couch accompanied by three other bandits. Each holding a Flintlock Rifle, Ryan took cover behind the doorway. Ryan and the group of Bandits exchanged fire, until Ryan was triumphant. Ryan was then worried; What could've happened to Dante? Ryan ran upstairs, into the Kitchen. He Stealthily ran toward his room looked inside with the Pistol drawn; No one... Ryan then stealthily made his way toward Dante's Room, he was about to see what was going on bu heard a voice... A Female voice, he quietly looked inside the room without giving away his cover. It was a woman of muscular build, and a little _" Baggage " _The woman was chuckling. She had a fairly high voice considering her size, she had her sword drawn, impaled into Dante. Dante was grunting and breathing heavily, impaled against his Bed side, The woman cocked her head to the side, and noticed Dante. He widen his eyes, she left the Cutlass in Dante and had drawn her clockwork pistol. Ryan, furious, walked out of cover and had held his pistol up. She smirked and said:

_" Night Night, La- "_

Ryan did not hesitate, he took the shoot without remorse. She had fallen... Ryan withdrew the sword driven into Dante's Chest; Dante was coughing up blood... A lot of blood...

_**" Dante! D, Dante?.. "**_

Ryan held Dante's head up,his coughing stopped and said:

" Impressive use of the artillery, _* cough, cough *_ I, I'm not as young as I used to be Ryan... Too, TOO many years he he- _*Cough, Cough, Splash; more blood had fallen * _Ryan! ( Dante clenched Ryan's torso ) there is great Danger, in your future. I, In Brightwood, _* Cough, COUGH; Dante spit blood on the bed side... Dante's breathing was now labored. * _There is a man named Malcolm... Tell him Dante sent you... _* Breath *_

Dante's Eyes Widen. In the reflection he saw the large woman holding a small dagger. Ryan swiftly turned around and said:

_**" Leave us alone Damn-it! "**_

Ryan used **Force Push**to pin her against the wall, Picked up the Cutlass and stabbed her in the chest. Ryan withdrew the sword, and as she fell Ryan dropped the Cutlass and grabbed the woman's head. He used **Force Push** to accelerate the speed of his arm to unspeakable speeds as he drove it into the **metal end** of the bed... Leaving a **very large** **dent** in the **steel**... During Ryan's brutal murder Dante had stopped breathing... Ryan's Anger quickly turned to sorrow, kneeling down next to Dante Ryan began to cry. Ryan stood up wiping the tears from his cheek. All of a sudden everything was red and blurry, Ryan looked down and saw a Steel Sword impaled in him, slicing through his body like a hot knife through butter... They took the sword out and Ryan feel unconscious.

_" Wake up, Wake up Sleepy Head "_

Familiar and Gentle voice emerged from the constant darkness Ryan was now viewing. Ryan opened his eyes slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden light. Ryan was in a bed, covers keeping him warm... Ryan looked over and saw a large face.

_" Hey your up! I was a bit worried about you I must say, but I see you pulled through "_

She laughed, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, about a minute later an older woman emerged from the stairs. She held up a tray that had food on it. Ryan was confused where was he? Who were these people?

_" Do you remember? * Her sudden outburst made Ryan pay attention to her * you know about three days ago at the cliff edge overlooking the sea. That's when we met... Amber, my name? "_

**Narrator: Ryan Remembered clearly, but he also remembered Dante's Death, and his own Families Death, With Ryan at Amber's House what of Dante? Why was he murdered? Was is just a random Bandit attack? No.. Ryan knew better than to believe that... Who ever seeked and destroyed Dante will pay and Ryan will make sure of it....**

* * *

Author's Note: I'm dreadfully sorry that it took SO LONG to release this chapter, My Deepest Apologizes. I can and will gaurntee that the next chapter will not take this long.


	3. Fable III Chapter 3

**Fable III Ch. 3**

_Author's Note: I will **NOT**create another chapter **UNLESS **I receive at least **5** **Reviews **requesting another chapter... Let me know what you think, please, its a little **discouraging **when you only get like one or two comments, it just.... I don't know. **Just please if you want another chapter than post at lest five comments.**_

**_Alright... LETS DO THIS!!!_**

_**Fable III**_

_**Chapter - 3**_

* * *

_" You do remember don't you? "_

Amber giggled, the older woman walked over and dropped the warm tray on Ryan's lap. Ryan looked down, it was a soup of some kind. Ryan looked down at the bowl of soup and at the older woman. She smiled, Ryan... Ryan didn't smile back. Ryan felt to upset about whats happening to him. If Dante was correct, about Ryan's future then he shouldn't get to attached to Amber and her family. _" Why is it that everytimeI'm happy, with somebody that!.. They just go and.. die?.. "_Ryan was thinking up questions like this and many others. Yet wasn't getting enough answers. Ryan sat down in the bed and turned away and looked out the window; crossing his arms. Ryan didn't have much and Ryan felt using that strength to be rude wasn't very nice. Ryan uncrossed his arms and smiled and said:

_**" You do realize I can't stay here; I have to go to Brightwood... *** Ryan was hesitant he quickly thought, Dante! ***But first I have to go back to my home... I can go myself "**_

Ryan tried to get up but Amber stopped him, she looked worried. She had told him:

_" No.. not today at least nor tomorrow, your to weak. The sword was very deep... "_

Ryan thought _" Deep? no; more like through me " _Ryan laughed under his breath. Ryan picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup. A sign of relief on Amber's face. Just then a man came barreling up the stairs, it was the same man who called Amber over on the day.. Dante had died... He walked up near the older woman, put his arm around her and said.

_" Ey? You ain't eat yet? Its Chowda, fished out dem fish me self... Go on.. Eat up! "_

Ryan slowly nodded _"OK" _Gripped the spoon, and slowly placed it into his mouth. While the man and the older woman had wide eyes. I guess wondering what Ryan thought of it. Ryan smiled with the spoon still in his mouth. It was actually good.. Ryan had another spoon full, and then another, and another. Until the bowl was empty. Ryan sat back and stretched, he was full. The older woman smiled and kindly took the tray, she then looked surprised and said:

_" I'm so very sorry, I forgot to properly introduce myself, I'm Martha and that's Harrison my husband.. Were so very glad to meet you Ryan "_

Ryan nodded, he then looked at Amber who was still at the edge of the bed, and asked:

_**" How did you find me? "**_

Amber stood up and looked anxious. She then said:

_" Well we were going to our usual fishing spot, so daddy could fish for food and profit. And on the way we saw a few men running out of a wreaked house. I insisted we look and see the damage. On our way upstairs we saw you unconscious bleeding out. And that's how we found you. "_

Ryan then struggled to get up but Amber hurried to his aid and made him lay back down on the bed. Ryan was angry.. Ryan then said:

_**" A man.. Did you see a man next to me? Please it really matters to me... Please.. "**_

She looked sad, Amber remained on the bed this time and said:

_" Y, yes we did, and he was dead. We couldn't do anythin about it... Me and Daddy both agreed that we bury him. We were going to bury him in our backyard, Daddy thought if we buried him near Mom's crops then he might me a good fertilizer... But! I didn't let him do that instead we buried him in front of the house... "_

Ryan's face corrugated, Dante... Ryan held it back, he then got up; gently pushing Amber's resistance away. Ryan limped his way toward the stairs; enduring the pain of each step. Amber followed him hoping he wouldn't fall. When Dante made it down, Martha was in the kitchen and Harrison, was gone; probably out fishing. Amber opened the door for him, Ryan stumbled down the front steps. There was one large patch of dirt with a tombstone. Ryan managed to make his way toward it, he stopped once he reached it. It was about a foot away from him, Ryan kneeled down in pain. Amber was there to comfort him, Ryan put his hands on his forehead and face. Amber kneeled down next to him and said in his ear:

_" I, I'm sorry, for your loss. You know.. "_

Ryan put his hands together like he was praying, and said:

_**" Yeah... I know. "**_

Ryan's stomach hurt. Ryan then thought _" I had to much chowder ". _Ryan then began to grope his stomach, Ryan's eyes began to widen. Ryan's heart started to beat, hard; Ryan looked at his hands and saw blood. All of his movement caused him to re-open his wound. Ryan puked and started to have blurry vision an everything went black, just before he lost consciousness he heard Amber yell:

_" Ryan! Oh no.. "_

**Narrator: Ryan was once again placed in the bed inside the house. There he stayed with Amber's family for a month...**

Week: 1

Ryan awoke, sweaty still being bombarded by the horrific nightmares concerning his past... Ryan saw Amber at the edge of the bed asleep by his side, judging by the sun Ryan felt that it was about 6:00 a.m. Ryan struggled to sit up, but was able to do it. Ryan grunted in pain once he sat up which awoke Amber. She looked at Ryan startled and concerned. She then smiled and said:

_" What are you doing up? Its early "_

Ryan turned to her and said:

_**" Nothing just woke up, what are you doing here? I can be by myself... "**_

Amber then replied:

_" I dunno just wanted to make sure you were okay "_

Ryan couldn't help but notice Amber blush after saying her statement... Ryan smiled and laughed.

_" What? Whats so funny? "_

Ryan continued to laugh, while Amber blushed. Later on in the day Ryan couldn't help but notice a fog. Ryan was sure it was nothing but it brought back tragic memories of his adolescent years as a teenager..

Week: 3

Ryan awoke once more, no nightmare... As soon as Ryan had awoken the first question he asked was "_ Why no nightmare? Why Was it that every day had a nightmare but today was different? What made it so special? " _  
Ryan managed to sit up without pain this time. The wound may have healed enough for him to move in small increments.. Ryan looked out the window and saw the sun resting on the horizon... How long was he asleep? It looked like it was 4:00 p.m. Ryan maneuvered himself, so that he was sitting at the edge of the bed. Amber walked up the steps with a tray, she looked startled; she almost dropped the tray. Amber set the tray aside on an end table near-by and ran over to Ryan. Amber held Ryan up and tried to lay him back in bed. Ryan tried to push her help away, but he didn't want to hurt her so he let up, on the amount of force. Amber became triumphant and they both feel on the bed. Amber was on top of Ryan lying there... All she could hear was his heart beat, the steady repeating _thump, thump_. Amber was still there, Neither of them moved, Amber started to feel sleepy listening to the calm beat. Soon they were both asleep, lying in bed together...

Week: 3; The Next Day

_" Oi! What do we got here?! You to love birds! If I do say so myself! "_

The sudden outburst scared both Amber and Ryan, Amber jumped out of the bed, and stared to straighten her bed-hair. Ryan just sat-up startled, wide-eyed. Ryan then broke the silence saying:

_**"** *Ryan Chuckled*** No sir nothings going on here,** *Ahem*** she just- "**_

Harrison laughed and said:

_" Was sleepin'.. yeah right *Laughed Once more* Ryan lemme tell yeah somethin' "_

Ryan actually became intimidated by the large lumbering man, making his way toward Ryan. Amber left, face as red as the evening sun. Harrison leaned over near Ryan's ear and said:

_"You a lucky man, boy. Dump her and I'll dump you in yer grave.. Yeah hear? Good ; Now. who wants breakfast?"_

Something told Ran that he meant business. Some sort of Instinct, told him not to dump Amber... Then immediately Ryan asked _" Amber... Were together? "_. Ryan sat up at the edge of the bed and noticed a large pole. He used it to support himself as he made his way down stairs toward the dinner table.. They all enjoyed a nice conversational dinner...

Week: 5

Ryan awoke, no nightmare, but something else... Ryan wasn't sure if it was a Dream or a nightmare.. The dream, displayed a middle-aged man at a tombstone, and behind him was a woman... The scene was the same until a small drop of blood hit the picture and it soon dissolved into water. Next... It showed Himself standing near a graveyard as if afraid to go in. And it ended with another drop of blood slamming onto the scene... Ryan looked out the Window it looked like it was 5:00 a.m. .. Amber wasn' at the edge of the bed, Ryan wasn't good at good-byes, so he thought it was better to just leave.. Ryan got up with ease, He picked up the Cutlass that impaled Dante. Dried blood was on the handle, Ryan slipped it into it's sheath. Ryan slipped his Flintclock pistol into is back-pocket. Ryan quietly walked down the stairs opned the door and walking in front of Dante's Grave. Ryan took the sword out, and shoved it into the mound of Dirt. He stepped back and saw the sword and Tombstone and uttered these words before leaving:

_**" Rest in Peace Dante, my old friend... Thank-you for all you've done... "**_

Ryan remembered what Dante had said...:

_**" Brightwood, ey? What was the guys name?! Oh right**_ _*chuckled***, Malcolm... "**_

_Narrator:** Ryan ran south toward Brightwood, in an all out effort to find Malcolm.. Who the man was to begin with, is beyond Ryan's knowledge; but seek Malocolm he must, for it was Dante's dying wish.. Ryan continued on making his perilous journey towards Brightwood...**_

**_

* * *

_**

Alrighty then, that concludes Chapter three, and you guys know the rules... I'm starting to think this story out much more, I might add a "Twist" here or there but what it is... Well.. You'll just have to wait so bye Comment, and Rate!!!

Update: I have corrected som errors, but therewill be more, it seems my keyboard doesn't register some of the letters I type.. In other words when I type "s" I have to type it again but with more force in order to show the "s" , the same is with the Spacebar but I'll get it fixed... The rest of the errors is my fault, I apologize an have to say that I can think up good stories but I can't think about looking over my story! So please forgive me, and PLEASE point out any errors...

And thank-you **_" The Silent Orion "_** For pointing out a few errors...


	4. Fable III Chapter 4

**Fable III Ch. 4**

_Author's Note: I will **NOT **create another chapter **UNLESS **I receive at least **3** **Reviews **requesting another chapter... Let me know what you think, please, its a little **discouraging **when you only get like one or two comments, it just.... I don't know. **Just please if you want another chapter than post at lest five comments.**_

**_Alright... LETS DO THIS!!!_**

_**Fable III**_

_**Chapter - 4**_

* * *

Ryan continued on. Running, as Ryan was sprinting there as a deep fog that seemed to veil, his sight. Ryan looked around but saw nothing but the dense mist that surrounded him. He heard little plops of tiny feet running. A few very high yet menacing giggles, Ryan stood still calm and unfazed. Something was going to happen and this made him feel a small morsel of caution. Ryan withdrew his pistol, and looked around. Then emerging from the mist was eleven figures... Ten Banshees in one long row covering there faces, All wearing green robes... Most of them uttering such words as:

_" Were *Hiss* not Worthy! "_

_" Please *Hiss* Use me to *Hiss* dispose of this obsolete *Hiss* Garbage! "_

_" Please Spare *Hiss* Us all! "_

All of a sudden there words stopped abrupt. And a large figure began to emerge and push a few Banshees aside. It stood in the middle of the long row, and _Black Robed_ Banshee.. But what Ryan noticed the most about this Banshee is that it didn't have an _"hour-glass"_Figure, and its hands weren't long and slender, yet had all the evil. It was a man... A Manshee! It held out one had pointing a long thick finger at Ryan. Ryan looked around and the plopping got worse. All of a sudden little black creatures emerged Behind Ryan. They just stood there. Ryan put his pistol away, and stood up. If they really wanted to kill him, why didn't they do it all ready? The Manshee hovered over towards Ryan, bent over, near his face and said:

_" Who dares! Enter my territory?! LEAVE NOW! OR SUFFER THE GOD FORSAKEN CONSEQUENCES!! "_

Ryan grabbed it's head and brought it closer to him, Ryan took out his pistol and placed the barrel (of the gun) on the Manshee's Chin and fired. The Ten Banshees Scream out a malicious note. The Manshee quickly hovered back behind the other Banshee's. The Manshee turned and snapped his finger and the Banshee's and creatures attacked. Ryan was covered constantly being bombarded by claws and mini swords.. Ryan tried to repel but his futile attempts to leave were all in Vain. Ryan finally started to get the upper hand until something whacked his head, now he kneeled over in pain. Ryan's life started to flash before him, his horrible childhood, his poor Teenage years, and finally his encounter with Amber. She was laughing, and soon a very bright light, emerged and Amber disappeared. But her laughing still lingered, Ryan then awoke, still being beaten by the Banshees and mini creatures. Ryan felt a bright light and light power emerge within him. Ryan stood up and bent over his back was killing him, then a horribly sharp pain, and a large ripping noise. Ryan looked back and saw one wing on his side, it looked like a dove's wing. Ryan then kneeled over, his one wing covered his body from further harm, Ryan shut his eyes. And soon time slowed and all he heard was his thoughts.. Ryan took a deep breathe and with a large grunt and a blinding light. Ryan repelled all the cretures, and they all vanished. Ryan looked around looking for the Manshee, but he had disappeared. Ryan ran back to the exact spot of where he shot the Manshee. Ryan kneeled down, and looked at the blood on the ground.

**_"What... this can't be. Where is he?! "  
_**

Just then a large bolt of lightning struck him the constant pain, it had to be a powerful wizard or witch. Ryan twistedaround but then was hit and he fell, Ryan's vision was blurred but he saw a large woman and a black man with blue lines... Who are these people. The woman kneeled down and said:

_" My, hes only a child. Why didn' you say anything Re- "_

It cut off, Ryan was once again, in a dormant darkness. Lying there, just then two figure emerged. One was a light gallant night, and one was... Evil; it looked like an Assassin and it had red eyes.. Ryan saw them both the knight took off his helm and smiled, the evil one just sneered. The darkness faded and another light emerged. Ryan awoke in a stone room, Ryan looked around, and about a minute later Ryan saw a Black Man enter the room. But he wasn't entirely black he had strange blue lines on his skin. A woman followed, she held a very large hammer. Garth smirked and walk a little faster toward Ryan's bedside. The Black man picked up and book with a blue glow and read it a little and said:

_" My, my, my... I never thought I'd see it.. Ever! In my day._ *The man took a step toward Ryan* _**The doppelganger**... Comes every million years who'd have thought I'd see him.._ *He laughed very happily* _I my good friend am Garth, Hero of Will. And this is Hammer the Hero of Strength. Welcome to Brightwood Tower. Sorry about the attack. "_

Ryan smiled at him, it was an innocent mistake.. I hope. Hammer took a step toward him, the large size of her seemed to intimidate Ryan. Hammer opened her as if she was going to say something, but was interupperted, because a man enter the room. He had a beard (_The Poet_) and a clean shaved head. He had Master Axe on his back, with obvious augments. He held a sheath (Sword still in it), and was all wet. He breathed a bit heavily, and threw the sword on Ryan's lap and said:

_" Its a katana, from Archon's Knot. The Daichi, I'm sure it'll fit the Doppelgangers needs "_

The man ran up to Ryan's bedside and said once again:

_" I'm Malcolm, Hero of Bowerstone in the flesh,_ *chuckle*_ Do you know a man named Dante? "_

Ryan cocked his head to towards Malcolm.. Malcolm! He was supposed to find Malcolm it was his dying wish, Ryan then said:

_**" Yes I do, he took me in; when I was younger. He asked me to find you, Malcolm. It was his... Dying wish. "**_

Malcolm's face showed obvious signs of anger, Malcolm took one step closer and said:

_" How the hell... Did he die? The Hero of- *Malcolm Grunted* doesn't just drop dead... Theresa is up to something with that Spire.. By now the Spire could've possibly been able to grant another wish but... Well it has been 100 years. Maybe.. The wishes pile up.. I dunno. All I know is that we have to go to the Spire, although it is said Hero's cannot destroy the Spire it's Will energy is too power-full only the God of Hero's can destroy it. Scythe.. No.. I dunno what happened to him. You! Ryan, you must destroy the Spire! Ryan; the Doppelganger of Bloodstone, should be able to destroy it right?! "_

**Narrator: Everybody looked at him like he was crazy, Ryan looked at him with a vacant stare.. What future could he be talking about and who is Theresa? And Dante was the hero of what? Many more questions are getting a lot less answers.. And who is the Doppelganger? Why him? Ryan would stay and learn more about the powers of Will and his Doppelganger abilities. For a few weeks....**


	5. Fable III Chapter 5

**Fable III Ch. 5**

_Author's Note: I will **NOT **create another chapter **UNLESS **I receive at least **3** **Reviews **requesting another chapter... Let me know what you think, please, its a little **discouraging **when you only get like one or two comments, it just.... I don't know. **Just please if you want another chapter than post at lest five comments.**_

**_Alright... LETS DO THIS!!!_**

_**Fable III**_

**_Chapter - __5_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ryan was yet again in a dormant darkness.. Soon Ryan saw a large droplet of blood drop onto the ground, everything was still pitch black but the deep maroon puddle of Blood the droplets were forming... Soon a scene seemed to unveil itself, composed around the blood puddle. A horrible scene.. Blood spatters strewn across the walls, Ryan in total and tragic awe. Two bodies were on the floor of a bedroom Ryan remembered all to well.. Ryan looked on and saw the faces of the dead bodies.. It was Harrison, ad his wife; Ryan was well aware of the fact that it was a nightmare but it looked too real... Ran then saw a few men dressed in Black; Highway men! Ryan heard one of them speak, in a harsh raspy voice:

" He ain't ere?! What ya mean? Theresa said hed'd be ere! "

There was another highway man that walked into the room and said, in a stupid, and somewhat deep voice:

" Boss! The girl ain' her neitha! * The Boss' face corrugated with anger * She'd run off! We got Leroy and Jenkins followin' er! What now Booss? "

The Boss' face looked annoyed and he uttered:

" Alton! I'm da BOSS not da BOOSS get it right you dumb arse! Now lets git goin! We better be reportin to Threasa with da news! "

They all ran off, Alton was left and he said:

" Oh no, Oh naw, da Booss ain' goin' happy not one bit! "

He started to run away and before the nightmare ended he heard the Boss said:

" ITS BOSS NOT BOOSS DO I HAVE TA' SHOT JA' ARSE TO GIT IT STRAIGHT?! "

Ryan then heard a gunshot and the dream ended.. Ryan woke up, sweaty, and breathing heavily. He heard some rustling outside the tower; getting up hesitantly, Ryan looked around and saw nobody. Looking up into the sky he saw the sun just barely making it over the horizon. Ryan walked out not afraid of what he might find, as the training with Garth, and Hammer had been extensive. He saw a figure off to the side, staring into the horizon. Ran walked over without caution, because the figure felt like someone he could trust. As Ryan neared he knew the figure was Malcolm. Ryan stood next to him and said:

" **_Whats up? Why are you up at such an early hour? Is something troubling you?_** "

Malcolm let out a large sigh, and said finally:

" _How could the Hero of Knothole just... Drop dead? Dante was a good guy, and I'm glad he raised you. By the looks of it he raised you fine..._ "

Ryan looked down sad Ryan then responded:

**" **_**He didn't really raise me..** *Malcolm turned his head to listen*** I met him when I was 15, I was living in Bloodstone.. Alone... He took me in after..** (Ryan sighed)**, My friends and family were headed toward Knothole island, and we had originally lived in Bloodstone, so the journey would be indeed perilous. My mother used to say, ' We'll have a better life on Knothole Island'. I used to be upset because I had to leave.** (Ryan chuckled, and felt even more upset)**So we were halfway through Wraithmarsh, when it happened... There were Banshees all over, they were killing people ruthlessly even my parents.. I had an old friend named Alex with me, he was my best friend ever since I was a baby..** (Ryan laughed Once more)**He was taken away.. They didn't kill him, they just... Took him. I'd imagine they'd kill him by now I mean. They didn't do anything to me, they all laughed; until one hit me and I fell unconcisous. They must've thought I was dead, but** (Ryan paused a few moments and said finally)** , obviously not**_.. **" **

Malcolm put one hand on Ryan's shoulder and nodded. Malcolm took one step back and finally said:

_" We're gonna have to got to Oakvale to talk to some people.. I recommend that you come.. "_

Ryan nodded "Fine"; Malcolm started and walked away, into the tower.

Ryan walked inside and packed everything into a small sack and told Malcolm he was ready to go. After a few hours Hammer, Garth, and reluctantly Reaver, started on their walk toward Oakvale Along the Way Reaver complained, on how nature was so.. Well not really Luxurious, and demanded he be brought back home. However his constant pleads were futile, they continued on. Soon after two long days they made it to Oakvale.

_" Alright... (A sigh of relief was exhaled) You guys go check into the Tavern and I'll be back. "_

Without hesitation Malcolm left toward the beach, Ryan tried to go after him but Hammer grabbed his shoulder. She said:

" No.. Malcolm wants to visit a friend dear to him, ya shouldn't bother him.. "

Ryan a little disappointed nodded, and turned back around toward the Tavern. After Ryan, Garth, Hammer, and Reaver checked into the Hotel; they each looked at Ryan. Ryan seem a bit intimidated by all the stares, until Garth Finally said:

_" I must go to my room to study on some things Doppelganger. I'm sure you'll understand "_

Hammer nodded and also said

_" I think I'll go up to my room to, I'm a bit tired " _

Ryan nodded once more and looked at Reaver... Reaver just turned and left, up to his room. Ryan sat at the Bar sitting down doing nothing.. Becoming bored.. Ryan got up and said to himself

_"Where did Malcolm go?"_

Ryan walked in the same direction Malcolm did. Venturing closer and closer... Soon Ryan reached the Beach, turning his head he saw Malcolm lying down on the sand - sitting up - looking out toward the sea. Ryan took small and quiet steps near Malcolm and finally sat down. Malcolm didn't seem influenced by Ryan's presenence but was aware he was there next to him. Malcolm then said:

_" You see the sea? Its beautiful uh? Now look at it that..._ * Malcolm pointed his finger at a large mountain shaped object far from the shore... Ryan nodded once he saw it *_ Its the Spire... I'm sure you don't know, but when I was younger, I went to that Spire. And I made... A seemingly impossible choice; Of course I had three choices but... * Malcolm clenched his fist * None of them were very good.. One for Wealth, A Sacrifice, and Love... _* Ryan turned his head toward Malcolm awaiting more *_I chose... Sacrifice; the thousands of people who had died constructing the Spire seemed to... Inviting, when I was younger I wanted to be good and popular. However once I chose Sacrifice; I realized.. He was gone... Now way he could ever come back; I heard a myth, that people and animals could be resurrected at Knothole Island... It was a Hoax, more of my fragile and delicate hope had been smashed before my very eyes... "_

Malcolm's eyes winced, he got up and started to walk toward a small grassy area close to where they were. A mini tombstone was impaled in the Grass, it said:

" Here lies Man Best Friend. But he was different he was more than a friend. He was a Legacy "

Ryan looked at it his eyes felt watery, it reminded him of his parent's graves... Suddenly the sky turned a dark and dismal gray. The clouds started swirling toward the tip of the Spire. Something wasn't right. Malcolm's eyes widened, he turned to Ryan and said:

" Its granting a Wish! "

There were blue steaks starting to focus on one area of the Spire,and a Large shockwave exploded from the Blue... Ryan took out his Daichi, hopefully trying to protect himself. And then everything went black, while there was a Large _-Hush!-_ of wind scream in his ear.

* * *

Alrighty then I think this was a good chapter and a very large turn for the series. I hope guys enjoy and I love the Anticipation! ;)


	6. Fable III Chapter 6

**__**

Fable III - Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Oh My Goodness!!! Its been SO Long since I've written a chapter to this little story I had created... I had just recently started thinking that I should start writing again. Which is exactly what I'm doing now :). I had just read the previous chapters and I now know what I'm going to be doing. And I still remember what kind of Story I was going for. So here I am starting to write again. Oh and to just give you an Idea of How Long its been. Its been a good couple MONTHS... Loll... Alright then, I'm sure you guys didn't just open this chapter up to hear me rambling huh?! Lets get started Shall We!!!**

* * *

**_Narrator: Ryan had opened his eyes. The spire's blue aura had begun to dissipate... What had just occurred? The question just sat there in Ryan's blank and confused head. Ryan was looking at his surroundings Malcolm was gone... And what used to be a small village thriving with bustling life was nothing but a desolate wasteland... Ryan turned around and as he did so he heard a small cracking sound. Looking in his hand was the handle of the Daichi, Ryan was bewildered at the sight the blade had turned into powder. The handle in his hand revealed a bright light which split the handle in two... Ryan started walking of the beach..._**

**_" What in the hell is going on here? "_**

Ryan had uttered those words underneath his breath. Ryan continued onto the wasteland that looked like a large desert.

_**" Looks like I got a ways to go... "**_

Ryan started walking... Ryan travelled during the night and was able to create shade from sand dunes he created using Force push... Feeling like he was getting nowhere, Ryan started to travel during the day, and resting only when it was absolutely necessary. This took a severe toll on his body, he started to fell lightheaded every now and again, and his legs were starting to get tired. When all hope seemed lost Ryan noticed a what looked like a large mechanized city. Thrilled Ryan started a exhausted run toward the city. What appeared like halfway, three large motor vehicles designed like large overpower motorcycles without wheels but hover mechanics dashed towards him. Ryan stopped confused, they were circling him like vultures do when they find a meal. One was yelling as if excited, the other two proceeded with their circling. The excited one stopped and the rest followed, he took out some kind of large flail with a long chain. He spun it around his head and gained momentum; finally throwing it toward Ryan. Ryan was exhausted so his reflexes were a bit off, but he was to slow. The flail battered him badly, making him do some kind of twist as he was flying through the air. Ryan was on the ground and pissed, he got up as they were laughing at him. Ryan slowly got up and turned his head toward the bastard who hit him, his eye's flashed red for a second which made the large man smile.

_" Ooh. Boss Looks like hes given you da' eye. Ha ha ha, he ain't know what he got comin' for him... Get'em! "_

The skinny brute said. The large man grunted and revved his bike. He pushed the accelerator and and gained speed toward Ryan. Ryan got up fully and turned around. Ryan smiled and just as the man was about to hit him. Ryan stepped to the side held his arm out and knocked the man square off his bike. His arm had hit the man's neck, Ryan threw his hand toward his face; and slammed the poor fellow into the sand.. The generated a small hole in the ground due to the force.

_" BOSS! Oh man... This ain't good, this is NOT good. He- he- Hey... No fair you can't just be doin' DAT!.. sir "_

The skinny man, trembled. The petite brute next to the cowardly man revved his bike furiously.

**_" So you want some to, eh? Well bring it on then "_**

He started toward Ryan... Ryan was ready for a fight, adrenaline must have kicked in. Just before she made contact the large brute grabbed Ryan's ankle and got on top of him.

_" NO! He Mine!!! "_

He started pummeling him into the sand like he were nothing. Ryan's was in immense pain... Ryan's eye's were shut tightly. Ryan was trying to say something...

_**" STOP! Err... "**_

The brute paid no mind, he started laughing instead.

_" Ha ha ha, Littal man hurting "_

Ryan felt his grip on humanity slipping... Ryan grabbed the brute's hands and opened his eyes (which were a dark red) and said:

_**" I SAID ENOUGH!!! "**_

Ryan's nails grew, his complexion turned to an ashy pale. His eyes glazed over Black, this wasn't Ryan anymore... Ryan snapped the brute's Wrists and slammed him underneath him.

_**" Lets see how YOU like it "**_

Ryan raised his fist which had a maroon aura about them and threw his fist in to the Brute's face. A large purple shock wave emitted from the punch which knocked the others off their bikes, and with each punch the shock wave grew increasinglypowerful. The petite member of the group was on the ground injured. He crawled on the ground, trying to get closer to Ryan. Ryan's back was to him. He was getting closer... And closer... And closer... Until he got close enough to pull out a gizmo that had legs sprout out of it like a spider's legs; Electricity was whirring from the device. Ryan heard it and twisted around back handing the individual. Ryan felt a sudden surge, on his back was the device paralyzing his movements. He couldn't take it anymore. He kneeled down yelling and eventually his complexion returned to normal and he fell unconcious... Before Falling unconcious he saw the face of the petite brute look at him in the eyes... Something about those eyes haunted Ryan...

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright. Lemme here whatcha guys think okay. Alrighty them go to the review section mm'kay. And just write a little sumthin' sumthin' for me mm'kay? Alright I'll be working on another new chapter soon so I'll see you guys later!**


	7. Fable III Chapter 7

_**Fable: III**_

_**Ch. 7**_

**Author's Notes: Alrighty then here I am back up and running once more. After may short little break :)**

**

* * *

**

Ryan woke up in a strange white room... The smell of Morphine filled his nostrils, his vision was slightly blurry. He looked all around him and saw blood soaked bandages on his chest and lower body. Ryan saw that his arms and wrists were covered in IVs. Ryan sat up cautiously, he didn't know what was going on... Ryan pulled out the IVs and made his way to the edge of the bed. He stood up and stumbled a little and regained his balance. Ryan felt queasy for a few seconds and located the nearest trash can to puke in it.... Shortly after he felt a lot better, Ryan looked at his bandages and pulled them each off. Nothing... Not even a scratch... But why is that? Ryan noticed a little bag on the table next to a door in the room. Ryan looked at his hospital gown and felt a slight breeze on his backside which made him shiver. He made his way to the bag and looked inside. Within were clothes; a White T-shirt, and Blue pants. Ryan put his new clothes on and they were surprisingly comfortable. Looking at the door next to the bag he slowly opened it to reveal a long narrow corridor. There were numerous other doors in the hall-way. Within one of them he could hear faint screams, this brought Ryan closer and closer to that door. Finally about to open the door he hears familiar voices:

_"But it hurts. NO! I don't wanna!"_

It sounded like a big brute! Ryan opened the door viciously creating a bigger scene than was looked in bewildered, he saw a small women about his age over a bed which contained a very large built man; the man had bandages all over his body including his face... There was one man looking out the window smoking with his back to the other people in the room. The girl had a syringe, and was trying to put the liquid within the syringe inside the man's IV. She looked at Ryan got up, she a that point said:

_"Take care of Bruce, Clyde"_

The man in the bed looked totally oblivious to what was going on. The smoker let out a large sigh and toke the syringe out of the women's hands. The lady made her way towards Ryan ushering him out of the room, Ryan calmly complied and took a step back. She emerged from the room closing the door behind her whileist facing Ryan. She was a petite woman with Auburn hair and Blue eyes, a few inches shorter than Ryan. She had a sympathetic look on her face:

_"Listen... I'm REALLY sorry about what my brother did... He doesn't have much control over himself and isn't very intelligent"_

He voice was very soft... However Ryan was keenly looking more at her, it was something about her that seemed familiar...

_**"Its perfectly Alright But I have one question... Where the hell am I?"**_

She looked a tad bit astonished. She smiled and said:

_"Why your in Lemp Hospital; part of Lemmer City..."_

Ryan hadn't the slightest clue of what she was referring to...

_"You know... Largest city of technology?!"_

Ryan shrugged his shoulders in denial...

_"Alright... I suppose I could show you around!"_

She smiled and laughed softly. Ryan followed her down the hall to an elevator which took them to the 1st floor. On there way out of the elevator she turned quickly around a said:

_"Oh! And by the way I, I'm Christine"_

_**"Hello Christine I am Ryan"**_

They made their way out of the hospital and down a small alleyway which led to a large walkway where people were conversing and walking alike. Along the wallas of the foundations were vendors and marketplaces with their own individual trader. All with their own special goods, nooks & crannies.

_"This is the marketplace. Not much goes on here, mainly trading"_

Making their way through the hordes of people the reached a large clearing with one little platform.

_"This is the Town Square people collect here when there's something interesting an official has to say_"

Walking along they reached a bridge which crossed over to a more "rundown" area of town. Christine's cheerful expressions went away and turned to sorrow.

_"This is the ghetto, this is where me and my brothers live... Here! I'll show you where we live!"_

Ryan and Christine weaved through the narrow walkways passing young children and elderly alike. A ball bounced in front of them and stopped at christine's feet; a few children followed the ball and froze in fear of Christine. Christine crouched slowly down picked up the ball and handed it to the young child with a smile on her face.

_"Here you go young one."_

The boys cheered and resumed play around the corner. Making their way deeper into the ghetto they cut through some alley ways. Whileist weaving their way through another alley a group of men eyed Christine.

_" Ey'! Pretty lady! Why don't yeah come ova' here and show us a good time?!"_

Two other men laughed at the spokesmen. Christine let out a large sigh and said:

_"Screw off!"_

Under her breath.

_"What'd you say wench?!"_

He grabbed her arm and she whimpered slightly. Ryan cut in front of him, and closed his fist which revealed a "cracking" noise from his knuckles. The two other men tried to come from behind Christine.

_"Ey' Boss check it out!"_

He grabbed her rear-end Ryan out of the corner of his noticed this. Christine whelped a little, Ryan used this as a cue to step in. Ryan slapped the man's hand from her bottom.

_"Ey'! Man you got a problem?!"_

Ryan just looked at him, with an evil glare.

_"Check out this wanker!"_

The initial offender with Christine's arm threw her aside; right before she hit the ground Ryan turned swiftly and gently grabbed Chrisinte.

_**"Are you okay?"**_

_"Yeah... Just leave them alone Ryan they're not worth it"_

Ryan helped Christine retain her balance, Ryan turned back around'; to face the men.

_"Ryan no... Its not worth it, I told you..."_

Christine said, her soft voice whistled in Ryan's ear. Ryan backed down, and resumed his charming walk with Chrisitne.

_"EY'! You goin' to just walk away like that?! You pussy!"_

Ryan ignored them, and their laughter.

_"Look at da bitch and her wanker of a boy! EY'! Why don't you-"_

Ryan turned and grabbed a small wooden pole off the ground and threw it at him. The pole slapped him upside the head which knocked him out mid sentence!

_**"I have a feeling he won't bother your anymore"**_

Ryan said with a smile; Christine hit him playfully and laughed. Soon after they reached a small beat-up house.

_"And here is my household... Its a little dirty inside so I hope that's okay."_

They both walked and Ryan took a look around. There was a couch a maroon rug. And there were stairs.

_**"Its fine Christine"**_

He smiled at her and walked further inside. Christine sat on the couch and motioned him to come and have a seat next to her. Ryan strolled over looking around him as he did so. Looking at what seemed like old pictures and other detail objects. Ryan got comfortable on the couch next to her and Ryan relaxed. Christine smiled and said:

_"So tell me about yourself Ryan!"_

_**"Um.. Well isn't much to tell you really he he..."**_

_"Family problems?"_

**_"Oh sure.. Yeah definitely..."_**

Christine looked down and picked up one of the numerous pictures on the wall and looked deeply into it.

_"My father was once a brilliant man... He was a very bright scientist, who died long ago..."_

**_"I, I'm sorry for your loss.."_**

_"Yeah..."_

_**"I know how it feels.."**_

_"You do?"_

Christine diverted her attention away from the picture which she set down and started listening.

_**"Yes I was ten when I had lost them... They... Were killed in front of me by monsters... And then... It goes blank... I was a bum in a small lawless city for about five years. I eventually faced a bully which lead me to leave the village in search for this"**_

Ryan felt up against the Locket on his neck... Christine got close to Ryan now intent on the ending on his interesting story.

_**"I got the locket back from the bully... But at the price of watching him die; at the hands of the same monster who had killed my parents. Soon after I met Dante, a mentor who helped me hone my skills as a fighter... He died as well, and I can't help but feel like someones after me."**_

Christine didn't look so good...

_"My that's just... terrible!"_

_**"I know... Which is why I'm going to find the bastard doing this...."**_

Ryan gripped the locket within his fist. Christine buried her head into Ryan's chest, Ryan put his hands around her hugging her... Christine started to cry. Ryan held her closer to him. She eventually stopped and said:

"Its amazing I must look pathetic. I'm in the arms of a nice stranger who stood up for me and I have nothing to offer in return. I instead, bring up bad memories not only about me but more so to my guest"

_**"Now, now... Its gonna be okay Christine, and don't worry about it... Honestly people are curious sometimes..."**_

Looks up at him, and Ryan looks down on her. Christine says:

_"No its my fault"_

She inches slightly closer

_**"No it most certainly is not"**_

Ryan and her and merely centimeters away Christine laughs through the tears and says

_"Yes it is"_

Ryan came in closer and kissed Christine, she moaned softly and closed her eyes...

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My my now THAT'S an ending :) Lemme know whatcha think my reviewers!**_


	8. Fable III Chapter 8

_**Fable: III**_

_**Ch. 8**_

**Author's Note(s): Alright we're actually getting somewhere! Read and REVIEW, REVIEW, oh and did I mention REVIEW!**

* * *

_"HELP!, Please HELP ME PLEASE!"_

Ryan tore himself from Christine,and looked toward the door and listened sharply.

_"Dear GOD please HELP-"_

There was a sudden, yet eerie silence...

_"ARGHHHH!"_

There was a loud burst, Ryan's eyes widen and with great haste slammed the door open. He ran outside urgently, his head twisted in all directions trying to find the direction of the plea for help. There were people running away all of them had a face of anguish. One poor man stumbled in front of Ryan; Ryan grabbed the poor man and set him upright and asked:

_**"What is going on? What has happened?"**_

The man simply broke down, he started to whimper which soon developed into a cry for help... Ryan threw him aside, and started down the Alley, Ryan ran as quickly as possible. Ryan knew that running through the crowed streets would make his effort much slower. Using quick thinking and intuition Ryan used the surrounding buildings to wall climb. Grabbing on to things like balconies and pillars he made his way to the top. In the distance he saw a large crowd of people near the Town Square,; Ryan continued his run across the various buildings making seemly impossible vaults, to the next building. Ryan was nearing town square his pace started to slow as he was approaching the edge of the final building. Looking down he saw a horrifying sight... Balverines... Ryan tried to think for a few seconds... Balverines? Attacking everyone in sight... But ONE question would always pop up in his mind why Here? In a remote desert town? How would they've arrived here, and better yet why would they appear all of the sudden? Ryan did a small flip off the building onto the ground below. His landing created a slight thump which attracted to attention of one of the numerous Balverines. The Balverine howled which attracted the others... Ryan reached for his sword... His Sword! It was gone! He had forgotten all about the Spire and his current situation... How foolish of him to forget! And yet the Balverines crawled closer and closer to Ryan. Ryan looked frantically around him, for some kind of weapon he could use. But, before he could do anything the Balverines hurled themselves at Ryan. Ryan covered his face and prepared for the worse but then there was a loud "pop"; Ryan felt a warm liquid that hit him. Ryan removed his hands from his face and looked to his horror, and Balverine standing up motionless. A large Maroon hole in the Balverines head where the eye should be. The mammal fell to the ground, as a pool of blodd formed one Balverine attempted to attack Ryan once more but the same thing occured. The other Balverine turned around and roared before he was taken down. Ryan was astonished, what had happened? The Balverines were dead but what had happened?

_"CITIZEN... DO **NOT** BE ALARMED, WE HAVE SAVED YOUR LIFE; REFRAME FROM PANICING!"_

Ryan could not see the source of the voice. The crowd of people started to create a pathway between them and the marketplace. A large truck wheeled through, with a scrawny man with a cone to his mouth. The machine stopped in front of Ryan, He looked up at the large mechanism; The strange man looked down on him. He was dressed in a green tucked and neat uniform, with blue blocker glasses over his eyes. The man walked up to the corpses of the Animals, kneeled down and checked for a pulse... Shortly after he smiled.

_"We got em' Boys... We can go home now..."_

After such a proclaimation a diverse group of soliders started emergeing from all directions. A few soliders came form behind Ryan pushing him as they made their way for the "Cone-Man". The man ushered some soliders away, and strolled over to Ryan casually. He held out his hand, took a deep breath and said:

_"I'm General Reily... I saw jumpin' ova dose houses and I be doubtin my soliders are gonna be able to pull dat stunt off! Nice landin too!"_

Ryan looked at him strangely, what did this stranger want?

_"Ahh-uh... *Pulls his hand back to his side* I am the general of this fine army right her'. And it JUST SO HAPPENS dat we're recruitin'... Got any words?"_

Ryan nodded his head "no" in disaggrement.

_"I see... So thats how its gonna be huh? Thats disappointing... I guess I'll be on my way then.. ALRIGHT MEN LETS **MOVE OUT**!"_

The large group of men left the same way the truck had arrived in. It had seemed like they had disappeared in Thin Air...

_"What an afternoon..."_

Ryan noticed Christine running towards him, she was breathing heavily.

_"I *huff* Saw you run *huff, huff* your really fast"_

She leaned on Ryan for support. Ryan took her hands and said:

_"Christine... I need to go, I need to find out what had happened to everything!"_

Christine looked confused, her beathing started to calm down.

_"I don't understand... *huff* Why?"_

Ryan walked her back to the house and had explained to her EVERYTHING.

_**"And thats why I have to leave right away. Because Malcolm might need my help!"**_

Christine's eyes were wide.

_"Oh... Thats an interesting story... Well if your gonna leave, the I may as well explain a few things as well. I saw you when you first appeared on the city outskirts..."_

Ryan's eyes started to widen slightly

_**"Go on..."**_

_"I MAY have seen you get... Beat down..."_

Ryan was intriguied...

_**"Really? Did you now?"**_

_"Why yes... Yes I did! And I may have *started to mumble underneath her breath* electricuted you"_

Ryan gasped slightly

_********__"Wait what was that last one?"_

_"What? What do you mean?"_

_**"You know very well what I mean! YOU electrucuted me?!"**_

_"Oh yeah... That part... And?"_

_**"This is... Unbelievable"**_

Christine laughed slightly

_"If it helps I threw the wrong gadget!"_

_**"Wait what do you mean?"**_

_"I tried to throw sleeping gas BUT I must've picked the wrong thing."_

**_"Slee- SLEEPING GAS? What the-; Damn-it!"_**

_"Hey it got the job done!"_

Christine was laughing slightly harder

_**"Wha- what do ya-... Never mind"**_

Ryan started to pout... Throguh the laughter Christine grabbed his shoulder and said:

_"Here how about this... I'll help you pack"_

Ryan smiled, Ryan chuckled and said:

**_"I'd Appreciate that"_**

Ryan and Christine Packed a backpack for Ryan's travels. Christine insisted that he stay for at least one more night, before setting out on his periolous journey.

_**THE NEXT DAY:**_

It was early in the morning... By the sun's alignment Ryan had assumed that it was around 4:00 a.m. Ryan picked up his backpack and started for the door. About to turn the knob he had thought of Christine. Ryan took his hand off the knob and gently hit the door. Turning around he went upstairs, and saw three doors in the one corridor. He had opened the first door and saw a messy room full of miscellanous items crowding the floor. Ryan shut the door and continued on, opening the next door he saw a small trunk at the foot of a bed. Inside the bed was Christine... She was so peaceful... Ryan silently made his way over to her, and leaned over her. She moaned slightly and turned her head, still asleep. Ryan slowly came closer and closer to her until their lips locked. Christine groaned, and placed her hand on his cheek. Ryan moved his head back slightly, and said:

_**"Goodbye Christine... It may be the last time..."**_

Ryan stood up fully erect. As he walked out the room he noticed out the side of his eye he witnessed a tear trickle down Christine's face. Ryan turned his head and said:

_**"I'm sorry..."**_

Ryan turned away and continued on out the door...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note(s):Alright REVIEWS, I felt this was a nice ending to a slightly heart breaking story. As they felt something as soon as they met!**_


End file.
